Daredevil 148
"Manhunt!" is the 148th issue of the first ongoing Daredevil comic book series published by Marvel Comics. It was written by Jim Shooter with artwork by Gil Kane. Artist Klaus Janson did the inking and the coloring for this issue. The lettering was provided by Denise Wohl and the cover illustration was drawn by Ron Wilson with inks by Frank Giacoia. The issue was edited by Archie Goodwin. The issue carried a September, 1977 cover date and a cover price of .30 per copy (.35 with later distributions). Synopsis Appearances * Daredevil, Matt Murdock * Blake Tower * Foggy Nelson * Heather Glenn * Death-Stalker, Phillip Sterling * Nose Norton * Sammy * Stern * * Humans * Mutated humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Hell's Kitchen * Daredevil's billy club * * Echolocation * Enhanced senses Notes & Trivia * This issue was published in the midst of a price hike of all standard 32-page Marvel Comics issues, which went from .30 per copy to .35 per copy. Some printings of this issue bear a .30 cover price, while others have a .35 cover price. * This is the sixth issue of Daredevil written by Jim Shooter. * This is the fourth issue of Daredevil illustrated by Gil Kane. * This is the twelfth issue of Daredevil inked by Klaus Janson. * Marvel Comics Index #9B lists Dan Crespi as the cover letterer, though he is uncredited in this capacity in this issue. * Gaspar Saladino lettered page one of this issue. * Daredevil appeared last in ''Daredevil'' #147. He appears next in ''Daredevil'' #149. * Death-Stalker appeared last in ''Ghost Rider'' #20. He appears next in ''Daredevil'' #152. * Foggy Nelson appeared last in ''Daredevil'' #147. He appears next in ''Daredevil'' #149. * Heather Glenn appeared last in ''Daredevil'' #147. She appears next in ''Daredevil'' #149. * Blake Tower appeared last in ''Daredevil'' #138. He appears next in ''Power Man and Iron Fist'' #51. * First appearance of Nose Norton. He appears next in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #231. * First and only appearance of Sammy; dies in this issue. * Reference is made to the Purple Man in this issue. He appeared last in ''Daredevil'' #147. He appears next in ''Daredevil'' #150. This Month in Comics Other comics published by Marvel Comics for September of 1977 include: * Amazing Spider-Man 172 * Avengers 163 * Black Panther 5 * Captain America 213 * Captain Marvel 52 * Champions 15 * Defenders 51 * Eternals 15 * Fantastic Four 186 * Howard the Duck 16 * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 215 * Invaders 20 * Iron Fist 15 * Iron Man 102 * Marvel Super-Heroes 66 * Marvel Super Action Vol 2 3 * Marvel Tales 83 * Marvel Team-Up 61 * Marvel Triple Action 37 * Marvel Two-In-One 31 * Ms. Marvel 9 * Nova 13 * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 10 * Thor 263 Recommended Reading See also External Links * Daredevil #148 at MDP * * * Daredevil #148 at The Man Without Fear * Daredevil 148|Daredevil #148 at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category:Daredevil Vol 1 Category:1977/Comic issues